False Hope Equals True Lies
by Merfish
Summary: WE and JOC fic. Kizzy's father is in a mess she is unaware of. She becomes closer friends with Will and Eliz. but what about Jack? Is he trying to help or ruin everything? Kizzy doesn't understand the emotions this captain is causing her to feel!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The female character's name really does actually exhist incase anyone was wondering where the odd name came from. Its Hebrew for Cinnamon and I don't know I found it earlier and just fell in love with it!! LOL and I know this is really long but I feel good about this fic and I'm already ready to write more! Will and Elizabeth will be incorporated with the story by the way!  
  
The night was the coldest she'd ever felt. Standing on the balcony connected to her room, she drew her shawl further up her shoulders as she listened to the waves crashing against the cliffs below her.  
  
Mixed into the soft cotton waves were the howling and carrying ons of pirates. Scolding the very word within her mind she looked quickly to the flickering lighthouse as the winds tore her chocolate brown hair from her lazy bun. Quickly wishing to forget the flooding memories she shivered as noise seeped behind her.  
  
Turning and looking at the door to her room, her stepmother stood with an annoyed face.  
  
"What? Are you trying to grow ill you daft girl? It's best you step back inside and close those windows!" Clarissa hissed. "You're the reason why the house is so cold! Wasting the warmth to the wind," she babbled as she slammed the door behind her.  
  
Ignoring Clarissa's hissy fit, she turned back to the cityscape of Port Royal. She'd caught word of Elizabeth Swann's wedding to the pirate William Turner. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about that match. Will was such a good man, how could he have become a pirate? What had happened on that voyage?  
  
"Kizzy?" Came the sandpaper voice from behind her. Turning and smiling at the fifty year old man, Kizzy stepped into her room.  
  
It was as if it was a threshold she'd crossed. The sudden rush of warmth made her woozy and caused her cheeks to flush.  
  
"Father!" she smiled kissing his cheek. "I didn't see you on the road!" she pointed out.  
  
"I didn't see you on the balcony. That is until I came in and heard Clarissa complaining about it," he gestured as she looked at her hands and her grin faded.  
  
"Father, I did no harm! My door was closed! The witch is looking for excuses to taunt me!" Kizzy snapped.  
  
Charlie sighed. "Kizzy, please, do not speak of your stepmother like that," her father wheezed.  
  
"Why not? She treats me horribly when you're at work!"  
  
"Kizzy."  
  
"She does! If you'd stop thinking of how horribly wonderful she is all the time and opened your eyes-" but Kizzy was cut off. The sharp pang of her father's rough hands splintered her face.  
  
"You are to never speak of Clarissa or I in such a disrespectful manner again or-" Charlie stopped. He wasn't sure what to say. He never knew his daughter to lie but he knew this complaint had to be false.  
  
As Kizzy's face glew from her punishment, tears filled her eyes, she looked up at the man she thought the world of-the man she would give her life to.  
  
Meeting his eyes she saw his anger. Feeling betrayed, angry and guilty all at the same time she pushed passed him and fled down the stairs.  
  
"What's wrong?" she heard Clarissa behind her. "Daddy didn't take your side this once?" she cackled.  
  
Pushing the heavy wooden door open and running toward the city lights, Kizzy ignored her father's calls to come back home.  
  
Time flew however. Kizzy didn't know how much time had passed. But she'd ended up at the blacksmith's shop for whatever reason. Drying the tears on her face she pushed open the door. Right away Will Turner was spotted across the room, his back to her as he searched for something.  
  
"Mr. Turner?" she cleared her throat.  
  
Will turned and smiled. "Kizzy, we aren't strangers, you can call me Will," he chuckled his proper accent reflecting in her ears. "Your father's replacement steel handle is ready for pick up! I suppose that's why you've come?" Will walked quickly across the room.  
  
"Sure," Kizzy lied.  
  
Walking toward her, Will unwrapped the green and silver swirl handle. She felt as if the mere appearance of it lit the whole room. Kizzy felt a smile grow wide on her face. She felt Will watching her, studying her expression. She'd seem him do this before on other customers. It was as if he knew what they were thinking by their expressions. This fascinated her.  
  
"Mr. Turner it's beautiful!" she gasped as she barely touched the cool metal.  
  
"Really? You think so?" Will smiled.  
  
Sighing with grin, Kizzy looked up at him. "I may be a woman Mr. Turner, but I do know beautiful craftsmanship when I see it!"  
  
Will's smile left his face almost immediately as he re-covered the handle. "And I, fair Kizzy, may be a man but I know tear flushed cheeks when I see them," he said seriously, looking straight at her.  
  
Not being able to hold his gaze, Kizzy quickly looked down almost embarrassed for coming now that she'd heard Will speak.  
  
"You didn't come for the handle, I know," Will nodded.  
  
"I got into an argument with my father," Kizzy said quietly. "I said he doted on Clarissa too much and that he didn't notice me any longer, and well-I don't know. It made him rather angry and me the less happier," Kizzy told Will honestly.  
  
Will nodded as silence settled in the room. Snorting slightly Kizzy rolled her eyes. "Forgive me, Mr. Turner. I did not mean to bare all this on you." she sniffled. "I suppose there's a certain trust in your eyes," she smiled.  
  
"No worries, Kizzy," Will smiled. "All will work themselves out. Trust me."  
  
"I do," Kizzy grinned.  
  
"I must return home now to my Elizabeth!" Will said excitedly. "But here," Will handed Kizzy a white rose from a bushel of now four. "For your tears, love," he smiled again, lighter this time before kissing her cheek and walking her out. "Return to me tomorrow won't you?" Will asked as he put on his jacket.  
  
"All right," Kizzy nodded before going their separate ways.  
  
Walking through the growing heavier night, loud laughter came from the bar she was passing. The door swung open and three men came out drunk as pigs.  
  
"'Ello love!" one of them wobbled over to her. She recognized him right away.  
  
"Leave me alone pirate!" she spat.  
  
"Oh come along now love, let us have a chat then?" he laughed and followed her as she tried to ignore him.  
  
Kizzy attempted to walk faster as the winds grew stronger. Trying to shield her face from the harsh blows, her flower flew from her fingertips. Missing when she quickly reached for it, the pirate grabbed it first.  
  
"'Tis a pretty flower ye got here," he smelled it as the white was very distinct against his tanned skin.  
  
Kizzy stood and stared at the pirate venomously. she hated pirates and this one was about to find out the hard way.  
  
"Give it back then?" she asked steadily with her crisp English accent.  
  
"Of course, love!" he smiled. Handing it toward her she reached forward only to he caught by the waist with her body crushed against his as yet another gust of wind blew.  
  
Out of sudden panic she grabbed her flower and quickly kicked the pirate hard between the legs. Running quickly back toward the road, that lead her home, Kizzy didn't look back as the pirate fell in the unexpected events.  
  
~  
  
Leaning against the wall as he caught his breath, the pirate attempted to refocus on becoming a sober mind. Walking once again back down the street he'd came, a man in the shadows stopped him.  
  
"Jack Sparrow?" the voice asked.  
  
Looking at the darkened form he hadn't realized this was the corner he was supposed to meet the character known to him as J.S.  
  
"In the flesh," Jack smiled.  
  
"You know information I want," J.S. said hesitantly.  
  
"What's init for me?" Jack asked. "'Till you tell me what I get out of this, this information is no more valuable to you than it is to the whore on that corner over there!" Jack gestured toward the woman in the light of the street lamp.  
  
J.S. tossed a rather large money sack toward the captain. "Hm," Jack eyed the bag greedily. However if he accepted it, he was promising information to return. This information was not information he wanted to give but would. There was more behind these words than this man expected. it was all apart of the plan.  
  
"Agreed," Jack nodded, picking up the money sack and following J.S. He left nothing short. Jack bared it all. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This next installation is a bit choppy, I am aware of that. Now I also know there is probably some confusion but as the plot continues, everything will reoccur and then you'll go . "Ohhhh that's what they meant!" it'll ALL make sense! Besides that, please read and enjoy!  
  
Rising early the next morning, Kizzy was sure to see her father off to work. Neither of them mentioned the night before for their own sake.  
  
"You'll be back early tonight then?" Kizzy asked. "It's Thursday."  
  
"I'll do my best. We're quite busy this time of year," Charlie kissed her cheek. Sighing heavily he looked over his daughter's young face.  
  
"What is it?" she asked wondrously. She felt as if he thought he was never going to see her again.  
  
"You do know if anything were to happen to me, I've always and will always love you, don't you Kizzy?" her father said in all seriousness.  
  
Kizzy's eyes darted worriedly. "Of course I know!" she said strictly. "What's worrying you? What's wrong?" she fired quickly becoming frightened.  
  
"Nothing, nothing." he murmured. "I'll see you for dinner," smiling still Charlie drove his carriage away from the house.  
  
The rest of the day Kizzy avoided Clarissa. When it came to be nearly dinnertime her father was sure enough coming up the road. Greeting him excitedly, Kizzy helped him park and walked him into the house.  
  
He had become a very wealthy man when he'd met her mother and had bought this house right outside of Port Royal shortly after she'd been born. At least that was what she'd been told.  
  
"I ran into William today," he informed the dinner table interestingly. Kizzy coughed slightly before dabbing her mouth with her napkin.  
  
"Ah yes," she smiled. "Mr. Turner, he's a fine man," Kizzy nodded taking a sip of her water.  
  
Clarissa looked coyly across the table at Kizzy. She did her best to ignore the glare by dismissing herself. "I'm going to take a walk before it grows too much darker."  
  
The sun was setting over the horizon as she walked through the gates to her home.  
  
"I remember you," she heard suddenly. Turning and looking at the pirate she'd encountered the night before, Kizzy quickly took a few steps away from him.  
  
"What do you want?" she demanded. The pirate took a step closer, Kizzy took a step away. The pirate stopped, noticing her agitation.  
  
"I'm passing by, enjoying the view," he smiled as his soot rimmed eyes stood out in the growing darkness. "I cannot pass by?" he asked innocently.  
  
"No- I mean - yes!" Kizzy thought for a moment. "No! You cannot! I suspect you are trespassing. If you don't remove yourself from this property I'll call an officer on you!" she threatened.  
  
"An officer? Really?" the pirate asked as if it excited him. "Give me your name then love and I'll be sure te visit another time. Perhaps a day when you're not so cranky!"  
  
"Leave now pirate, or else!" Kizzy forcibly said as she pointed down the road leading back to Port Royal.  
  
"All right love," he finally agreed. Turning and walking toward the city, Kizzy made sure he didn't look back before she headed for the lighthouse.  
  
Taking the scenic route, the waves of the ocean drowned out almost all the surrounding noises. The only distinct noise that could be identified was the tolling of the bells in the city.  
  
When finally reaching the lighthouse the bells began to ring. "Six o'clock," she whispered to herself when they'd finished sounding.  
  
~  
  
Waiting for the girl to leave, Jack quickly returned to his position. He hadn't meant to be caught in the first place, figuring everyone was in for the night.  
  
He'd told J.S. everything he needed to know about Charlie and was prepared to stake out there until Sunday night when the most dangerous pirate gang came to pick up their very belated treasure.  
  
This gang was known as the Dogs of the Caribbean. They'd been searching for Charlie the past nineteen years. Only hopefully now they would get the damn map they've been looking for.  
  
Hiding himself behind the hedges, Jack leaned against the brick wall that surrounded the home. Not quite sure how late it was he began to doze off. Falling asleep completely, he didn't stir once until he heard the loud clank of the gate.  
  
Opening his eyes wide as darkness was all around him, Jack was clueless to the time. Peeking over the short wall, he watched as four men banged on the door. Jack felt his heart begin to race. He knew very well these were the Dogs but was warned not to interfere or else he'd be killed.  
  
"The bastards are two nights early!" he whispered to himself. However he quickly hushed when the door opened.  
  
"'Ello Charlie," one of the men said.  
  
Charlie said nothing. He knew who these men were too.  
  
"We've come te pick up our missing map," the pirate spoke again. "The cap'n has this crazy idear that you've had it all these years!" the pirate chuckled. "Be a good man and fetch if fer us, yer old mates ye know?"  
  
Charlie nodded. "And you'll leave after then?" he asked.  
  
"Of course," the pirate said as if he were offended. "You know better than we all do that us Dogs may be criminal but we know how to contain ourselves."  
  
Charlie nodded again. Jack knew there was something wrong. This was too easy for both the pirates and Charlie. Suddenly Charlie could be seen again. Jack couldn't see what he had in his hand but when the loud pop broke the silence and the pirate closest to him fell dead, Jack didn't need to try and guess.  
  
"Shit!" Jack squirmed. Everything was going wrong.  
  
Suddenly one of the pirates attacked Charlie, knocking the pistol from his hand.  
  
"Where's the map Charlie?!" the pirate demanded.  
  
"Gone!" Charlie laughed after he was struck in the stomach.  
  
"What do ye mean gone?"  
  
"What are ye daft?"  
  
That wasn't the right answer. The pirate punched him hard in the jaw and even through the dark night blood was visible on his face.  
  
"I ain't askin' ye again!" the pirate threatened. Charlie started laughing again.  
  
Jack clenched his fists. He wanted to get in there.  
  
"It's gone Barney! I burnt it!"  
  
"What?!" fury rose up in the pirate.  
  
"You really think I was going to let you Dogs keep it after I found out what ye did to Alandra?" Charlie spit. "I took the map Barney and I took some of the destination's treasure. Then I made sure the likes of you Dogs never touched it again, I burned it!"  
  
The pirate known as Barney punched Charlie again as he fell to the ground. Removing his pistol and aiming at his head he pulled the release the stopped.  
  
"Pick'em up! We're takin' him to the cap'n!"  
  
"What? Why? He don't have it!" the other pirate said.  
  
"He ain't tellin' the truth. Even if he did burn it, he's got a copy of it somewhere," Barney was sure.  
  
Jack watched as they dragged Charlie away. What was he supposed to do now?  
  
~  
  
Waking suddenly when a loud noise touched her ears, Kizzy rushed home at the site of the thick darkness. She had only meant to rest her eyes but accidentally fell asleep.  
  
When finally reaching the house she found the gate wide open. She knew she'd shut it when she left. Chills quickly ran through her. Walking slowly toward the wide-open front door, tears filled her eyes when she spotted the large puddle of murky red that stained the dirt outside the door next to the pistol she knew belonged to her father.  
  
Running into the house she called loudly for her father and Clarissa. No one answered. The house was empty but nothing was askew. Running back to the front door, Kizzy then found the scroll of paper tied to the doorknob. Fumbling with it at first she finally got it opened and read the contents:  
Courtesy of,  
The Dogs of the Caribbean  
  
Kizzy felt the air in her lungs disappear. Dogs of the Caribbean. the gang she'd forced herself to forget about. The same people who'd taken her mother's life.  
  
Not even thinking of what to do next, Kizzy began running. She was confused. She didn't even know who to run to but started for Port Royal, the paper still clutched in her fist.  
  
Throwing the door to the blacksmith open, she found Will's startled gaze. He looked her over and immediately stopped everything he was doing.  
  
"What's happened? What's wrong?" Will asked frantically.  
  
Kizzy felt dizzy and suddenly ill. Before Will realized it, she passed out and he'd caught her burning body.  
  
Will moved her quickly to a cooler spare room on the other side of the blacksmith where he tried his best to make her comfortable. When she would come to every once in a while it was only in flashes. She heard voices and bits of things but was too in shock to stay awake.  
  
"What's wrong with her Will?" she heard a woman's voice.  
  
"Relax, sleep now," she heard Will's voice the time later.  
  
"I just got back. There was only a puddle of blood and a pistol." Will said to someone the next time.  
  
"Don't worry Miss, you're being watched over," the woman's voice came again the last time. This time she was barely able to open her eyes. She caught a glimpse of Elizabeth before falling under yet again. 


End file.
